Sports, Pinball, Party and Kart Contest (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for Sports, Pinball, Party and Kart Contest. Narrator: When the Earth was in great danger, Ransik assembled Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the universe. The war was raging when Nightmare Moon and Ivan Ooze each began a full scale battle. Until, The Rangers finally defeated them one by one. But now, A new threat arose as Bowser and his evil army of Koopa begins to conquer the Earth. Only our heroes can stop him. They are Power Rangers Harmony Force! The episode begins in the Acorn Plains of the Mushroom Kingdom, the Mario and Toad Bros. in their Flying Squirrel wingsuits were training with the Winx Team. Mario: How're you girls coming? Luigi: Hope you're not breaking a sweat! Blue Toad: At least we're not! Bloom (Winx): Not at all! Yellow Toad: Now, we're talking! Purple Toad: Me too! Stella: Then show us what you guys got! Just then, they received a letter from Faragonda. Mario: It's from Faragonda. Bloom (Winx): We're invited to come to the Olympic Games. So, they gathered their friends as they send invitations to Twilight and her friends. Meanwhile at Twilight's house, she and her friends were hanging out Twilight Sparkle: And that's it, Unikitty. We do our jobs to help others, you still do yours. Unikitty: Wow, no kidding. Puppycorn: The way I see you, Big sis, you're always in the zone. Unikitty: You got that right, Little bro. At the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Alexander Fox Xanatos along with his father, David, MacBeth, and Ransik created an android female stature known as Miss Do Well. Alexander Fox Xanatos: How's that, Ransik? Ransik: Perfect, but it is missing something. MacBeth: Yes, Ransik, Miss Do Well could use a heart and soul to go with it. David Xanatos: Alex, the honor goes to you. Alexander Fox Xanatos: Thanks, Dad, I'll give it a shot. Professor Utonium: Can he really do that? Florida: If anyone can help protect space and time, it's Alex Xanatos and the Rangers. Amethyst Utonium: How's the heart coming, Alex? Alexander Fox Xanatos: It's ready. Now, to preform a magic spell. With one spell to cast and the heart of the soul beating, it was now placed inside Miss Do Well. Then, the Rainbow Contest has begun as Twilight and her friends arrived. Twilight Sparkle: I can't believe it, we're actually attending the Rainbow Contest! Mario: Neither can I, Twilight! Brick: It's good thing we're pumped enough for this. Princess Peach: I couldn't agree more. Blossom: Me either. Blue Toad: Let's do this! Boomer: It's showtime! Luigi: Time to get started! Butch: I look forward to this! Blisstina: Me too! Sunset Shimmer: Game on! For the first event, the components begin the Biggest Kart Race. Lakitu Buddy: It's time begin our first event, Kart Racing! Soon enough, the components were finally ready. Twilight Sparkle: See you on the other side, Mario! Mario: You're on, Twilight! Lakitu Buddy: On your mark... Get set... Go! And so, the race is one with Twilight getting a head start. Princess Peach: You're about to eat my dust! Yoshi: Not for long! Unikitty: Awesome Race! So, Wallflower was catching up with Twilight. Wario: Look at her go! Nabbit: Let's keep up with her! Luigi: Heads up! Toad: Shells! Mario: Mama Mia! Toadette: Look out! Soon enough, Twilight and Wallflower were getting tied. Unikitty: Look at them go! Twilight Sparkle: See you guys on the finish line! Princess Daisy: Hey! Rosalina: Watch it! Wallflower Blush: Sorry! At last, Twilight and Wallflower won a tie. King George: And the winners are Twilight Sparkle and Wallflower Blush! With that said, Twilight and Wallflower each one golden medals. Twilight Sparkle: Congratulations, Wallflower. Wallflower Blush: Thanks, Twilight, you too. Meanwhile at Bowser's Castle, Bowser and Dragaunus begin their next evil plan to crash the Olympics. Bowser: It's time to bring out the next Koopa. Lord Dragaunus: Wraith is bringing one at once, Bowser. Wraith: Koopa Champ is ready, Lord Dragaunus. Koopa Champ: The champ is ready to take out the chumps! Lord Dragaunus: Good, make sure of it. Bowser Jr.: Yeah, kick some Power Ranger butt! So, Koopa Champ set off to earth and crash the Olympic Games. Back on earth, Applejack and Apple Bloom were just getting ready for the next event. Apple Bloom: I can't wait until the next event, Big sis. Applejack: Neither can I, Apple Bloom, I just wish Mom and Dad could see us now. Apple Bloom: Yeah, me too. Applejack: (notice something in the distance) Huh, what's that going on out there? Apple Bloom: Is that...?! As they looked, it was their parents, Bright Mac and Pear Butter. Applejack: Mom... Dad... is it really you two!? Bright Mac: Applejack! Pear Butter: Apple Bloom! Apple Bloom and Applejack: Mom! Dad! So, they hugged their parents happy united by them at last. Applejack: We've missed you so much! Bright Mac: We've missed you gals too! Pear Butter: And look at you, Apple Bloom, you've gotten so big! Apple Bloom: I know, it's been so long since I was a baby. So, they brought them inside the house just in time. Apple Bloom: Big Mac, Granny, Grand Pear! Applejack: Y'all wouldn't guess who just came home! As they all came, they were in surprised shock. Bright Mac: Hey, Ma! Hey, Big Mac. Pear Butter: Hi, Daddy. Big McIntosh: Ma, Pa, Is it really you two!? Bright Mac: Eeyup! (chuckles) Granny Smith: (as they hugged Bright Mac) We've missed you so much! Grand Pear: (hugging her daughter) I thought I'd never again, I never got the chance to apologize for everything, and for misjudging Bright Mac, Pear Butter! Pear Butter: It's okay, Daddy, I know you are! Grand Pear: Come on, Y'all, it's time for an Apple and Pear Family Group Hug! Applejack: My thoughts exactly, Grand Pear. So, they started their Apple and Pear Family Group Hug. Then, they started the Apple and Pear Family Reunion. Applejack: Alrighty, everybody having a good reunion?! Apple Bloom: We sure are, Big sis. Goldie Delicious: I just can't believe they came back. Apple Rose: It's such a brighter miracle. Bright Mac: You have no idea what we've been through, Auntie Applesauce. Pear Butter: It's been so long since we've got to see our children grow again. Auntie Applesauce: I'll bet. (started flirting with Ransik) Hey, Ransik. You look like you could use a maid around your school. Ransik: Easy, Applesauce. I literally had a girlfriends at CHS, I don't want to get her jealous. Soon, it was time for Applejack to get ready for the next event as she joined up with her friends. Then, the next event for Twilight and her friends to begin is the best swimmer contest. Lakitu Buddy: Is everyone ready for the next event!? Twilight Sparkle: Ready, Lakitu. Mario: Time for a swim. Ken: I'm ready. Yuri: Let's do it. Chris: May the best athlete wins. Bongo: Showtime. Lakitu Buddy: On your mark... Get set... Go! At last, the best swimmers competition begins. Mario: Here I go! (begins his cannonball) Twilight Sparkle: My turn. (starts her high dive) Princess Peach: I'm up next! (starts her high dive backwards) Rarity: I'm up. (begins her damsel high dive) Luigi: My turn! (starts his sprinting dive) Fluttershy: Oh my. (starts her feet first dive) Princess Daisy: Allow me. (starts sideway dive) Applejack: Hoo-Wee! (starts a spinning dive) Just as everyone else dived one by one, the scores were counted and the winners were announced. Jumpman: And the winners are Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and Princess Daisy! Mario: Woo Hoo! Luigi: Alrighty! Princess Peach: We've won! Princess Daisy: Alright! Bloom: They did it! Flora: They won fair in square! Roxy: Clearly! Daphne: At least we tried. Toadsworth: Job well done to all of you! Principal Celestia: You all did an excellent job. Spike: Thanks, Principal Celestia. Toad Frederick: Now then, get ready for the next event. Soon, the Archery Contest was about to begin. Lakitu Buddy: Everyone ready for the Archery Contest?! Mary Bell: Ready! Bobby: Ready! Lucas: Ready! Tap: Ready! Yoshi: Ready steady! Toad: More than ready! Stella: Same goes for all of us! Lakitu Buddy: On your mark... Get set... Go! At last, they begin to fire their arrows. Blue Toad: I missed! Pinkie Pie: I got a bullseye! Purple Toad: I'm this close! Yellow Toad: Ooh. Starlight Glimmer: Yes! At last, Julie came to see the targets. Julie: Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, and Mirage are the winners! Pinkie Pie: Woo Hoo! Sunset Shimmer: Alright! Rainbow Dash: Oh yeah! Starlight Glimmer: We've won! Queen Harmony: The gold medals are now yours. King George: (placing the gold medals) Congratulations to all of you. Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, King George. Spike: It was fun. Rosalina: I'll bet. Prince Pearce: I couldn't agree more. Wallflower Blush: Me either. However, there were koopa minions attacking the arena. Koopa Champ: Alright, Koopa Minions! Time to play some games and destroy the Rangers! Just as Twilight and her friends had to fight them back, Bright Mac and Pear Butter were beginning to worry. Bright Mac: Applejack! Pear Butter: Be careful! Applejack: Apple Bloom, stay with Mom and Dad! Apple Bloom: Go get'em, Big sis! Mario: Let's take them out! Kim Possible: Way ahead of ya, Mario. Bloom (Winx): Ready, Blossom? Blossom: Ready! ???, . Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225